This invention relates generally to quick connect rotary fastener devices and more particularly to a stored energy torsional fastener device for removably fastening first and second components in a blind quick-connect manner such as, for example, during production line assembly of motor vehicles. An example of a prior art threadless type quick-action fastening device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,141 issued Feb. 22, 1949 to Storer. The Storer patent discloses a device for fastening two parts together which may be readily locked and unlocked as by turning a stud by means of screw driver or coin. The Storer device includes a stud rotatably attached to one part and a base attached to the other part, with the base having a plurality of inclined cam surfaces. The stud is provided with laterally extending wings for engaging and moving relatively upwardly along the cam surfaces upon rotation of the stud. A spring exerts a pull producing a torque on the wings causing the wings to climb up the cam surfaces and thereby tighten the connection. The fastening art includes a Variety of quick-connect devices that utilize various means to connect two members by means of elastic energy. Examples of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 892,333 to C. J. Teaub; 1,287,220 to F. S. Carr; 1,298,251 to Z. Pehel; 1,334,845 to T. C. Dulac et al.; 1,652,575 to G. M. McGinley; 3,136,017 to J. R. Priziosi; 3,345,711 to J. J. McCarthy; 3,861,004 to P. Schenk; 3,874,041 to H. J. L. Smith; 3,943,611 to P. Schenk; 3,975,804 to P. Schenk; 4,043,239 to E. L. Defusco; 4,130,929 to J. F. Dzus; 4,186,952 to D. W. Glass; 4,385,851 to R. Bellamy; 4,720,223 to P. D. Neights et al.